You can't always get what you want
by Evil Blue Onna
Summary: Evil wrote you a nice new chapter! This is a highschool story about the Z gang and how they didn't get along. Based on a true story. Warning! Self insert! R&R!
1. Bulma

Disclaimer: We don't own anything connected to DBZ, but I do own Samantha/evil. Because she is me you know...LOL!!  
  
Bleu Onna: "Good day people. We know, this chapter is a bit short and the next one will be as well but later on, that will change".  
  
Evil: "We are from Holland so don't sue us for spelling errors. Don't forget to review or else..... mwhahahaa."  
  
By the way, this chapter is written by Bleu Onna!!  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Bulma.  
  
Hi, I'm Bulma, an 18 year old girl, blue hair, bleu eyes, mostly I wear black clothing because I don't like to attract attention. This story is about my high school period in the fourth grade. It was a new year with some new people. There were only a few students I knew from last year. I knew Chi Chi, she used to be my best friend but somehow we got separated. I also knew Brandon, Alex, Dominic and Dennis. And there were two people, Vegeta and Samantha, the terror twosome, they were really mean. I cannot recall the day that they ever said something nice.  
  
Chi Chi became my best friend again, she was a pretty black haired girl. And I made 'friends' with the boys mentioned above. Alex was appeared to be a backstabbing bastard, he liked Chi Chi so that's why he was nice to me and I fell for it. Brandon also liked Chi Chi, I don't ask, he was a small boy with dark brown hair, he only ever used me and I didn't notice. Dennis was really nice but I experienced a sheer heart attack when I heard he was also in love with Chi Chi. Dominic is one of my best friend now, two years later, I always talked to him when I felt down. And of course Vegeta and Samantha, I hated them, they were always so damn mean!! So I avoided them at all times. Vegeta had spiky black hair, he had a well trained body because he did martial arts, another reason to be scared of him. That's why you couldn't touch Samantha either because she practiced martial arts as well although she wasn't as good as Vegeta. So it kinda went like this, touch Samantha and you're history. Samantha had a very 'cute' nickname: 'Evil'.  
  
My school year seemed to start well but that was just an illusion, I know better now.  
  
Bleu Onna: "Well, that was it. Hope you enjoyed it. Until next time!! Please Review!!"  
  
Evil: "Lose the please will you, we are not that desperate okay!!!" 


	2. Samantha

Disclaimer: We don't own dbz.  
  
Evil: Hello everybody!! We're back with a new -way to short- chapter. This one is written by me. The next chapters will be longer, don't worry. This one and the previous were introductions.  
  
Blue Onna: What do you want me to say?!? I didn't write this chapter. Enjoy!!  
  
_____________________________________________________________________  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Samantha  
  
I am Samantha or 'evil' whichever you prefer, 18 years old. I have long black hair an blue eyes with stylish bitchy black make-up. I train martial arts but not too intense. I think its ugly for a girl to be all muscle. I am a fashion addict, I only wear the latest fashion by the most famous designers. Needless to say my parents are very rich. People say I am a spoiled bitch. I know, I know, and I am proud of it! There are only a very few people who know that I can be very nice if I want to. Did I mention those people are rare? There are three of them on this planet. My parents and Vegeta, my best friend and partner in crime. He has the same reputation as me, not a very good one. To the rest of my friends I just try not to be too much of a bitch.  
  
When I got the list of my new school year I noticed there were a few new people in my class. Luckily I was still with most of my friends. The most important one: Vegeta. He is a very handsome guy with black flame like hair, the coolest clothes and a god-like body due to martial-arts. We come as close to boyfriend/girlfriend as possible without being it, we're always together. Always causing trouble everywhere we go. Everybody calls us the Terror Twosome, isn't that cool?  
  
Then there are Goku and Chi Chi, I do like Goku. He is such an airhead, he doesn't even realize it when I insult him! Trust me, it's hard to miss. Goku is a handsome tall guy with a very weird hairstyle, also an martial arts body. Because of his denseness he is probably my second best friend, nobody else can be around Vegeta and me for very long. But everyone has his not so pleasant sides, his is named Chi Chi. How I despise her! She must be the most nasty backstabbing bitch I have ever laid eyes on.  
  
The rest of our little gang are named Krillin, small guy without a nose, don't ask, I really haven't figured it out. Yamcha, once almost killed by Vegeta cause he tried to kiss me. And once almost killed by me when he tried again when Vegeta was not around. As you see a real lady's man. 18, I like her, a very little bit. And last: Piccolo the weirdest case, you see.. He is GREEN! How the fuck can someone be green?!?! He says that he was born this way, but I don't believe him, it has to be some sort of operation.  
  
There were also a few people I vaguely new, Let's say Bulma or something like that. Weird one. Pretty girl with blue hair, blue eyes and always black clothes as if not to attract attention. Hello!! How can you pretend to be invisible if you hair is blue?! I heard she is pretty intelligent but just a little shy. I can't remember if I ever talked to her, and if I did it probably wasn't very nice. Well that's just me.  
  
The rest of my new classmates I don't know, but if I have to believe Chi Chi half of the guys are falling for her. She's always bragging about how every guy she meets wants her. I know she is pretty, but hey! Even I don't have that much of an ego!  
  
And so the school year started.  
  
_____________________________________________________________________  
  
Evil: I hope you all liked my first attempt to write a chapter. This is our first fic so don't burn us down.... And you know what they say, practice makes perfect.  
  
Review!!!  
  
Blue Onna: the next chapter will be written by me again.  
  
Love Sammo and Ilse. 


	3. The first school day

Disclaimer: Don't own 'em.  
  
Hello!! Blue Onna is back with another chapter. This update was pretty fast because the previous two chapters were a little short. Enjoy!! R&R!!  
  
~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~. ~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~  
  
Chapter 3, The first school day.  
  
Bulma entered the school, she was late because her car broke down. She was in total panic because they had math and their teacher wasn't exactly easy, even if you were 5 minutes late, you weren't allowed in anymore. And she was 10 minutes late. Bulma reached the classroom door and just as she thought, the teacher already started. *Damn it! He'll never allow me in anymore!* She thought. She opened the door, the teacher looked and he already opened his mouth to tell Bulma that she had to go but Bulma was faster. "Now, I know that I'm late but I had car trouble, I can't help it!" "Then walk next time. Bye Miss Briefs." The teacher replied. "This is so not fair! I live too far away to walk!!" Bulma tried. "Bye Miss Briefs" The teacher repeated. "But-" She was cut off by Samantha "Can it babe and go!! Some people do want to learn something!" Bulma looked in Samantha's direction and glared at her. "Mind your own damn business! I didn't ask you anything, right? And like you are here to learn!! You are here to make my life miserable!" Samantha smirked "That's one of my goals in life, yes" she said. "That's enough! Bulma go! Now! Samantha, you go too!" the teacher interrupted. "What why? What did I do?" "You were born! Now get out!" The teacher yelled. "Bastard" Samantha mumbled "And as for you, I'll get you for this, you bitch" Samantha mumbled to Bulma. Samantha turned to Vegeta "See you later". Samantha packed her stuff and stomped out off the classroom, pushing Bulma out if the way, against the wall. "Watch where you're going, you slut!" Bulma shouted. "Oh my! I'm sorry! Did I hurt you?" Samantha asked sarcastically. "Since I'm not allowed in anymore, I might as well go outside for a smoke" Bulma mumbled to herself. Bulma sat down on a wooden bench on the schoolyard. She was busy lighting her cigarette when she saw a black haired girl coming her way. When she looked harder, she saw it was Chi Chi. "Good morning sunshine" Chi Chi said to Bulma. "Hey, late as well huh? Smoke?" Bulma replied. "Sure, why not?" Chi Chi sat down next to Bulma and lit her cigarette. "So, why are you so late?" Bulma asked. "Oh, I overslept, again" Chi Chi replied. Bulma smiled, "I had car trouble. And do you know what that bastard teacher said? He said I had to walk next time!! As if I am going to walk!" "Take it easy sunshine! Mind your blood pressure" Chi Chi warned her friend. "And when I was trying to get in, that damn bitch, who calls herself Evil, told me to go!" Bulma almost yelled "But the most funny part was that she got kicked out as well" Bulma laughed to herself. When she thought about it, she figured it was rather funny. "So?" Bulma said "What do you want to do after school?" "Don't know, got any suggestions?" Chi Chi replied "We could go to the mall or the bar" "I vote for the bar" Chi Chi said "I do too" "Then the bar it is"  
  
"Goku came over to my place this morning" Chi Chi said.  
  
"So that's why you were late, you didn't oversleep at all!! You Liar!" Bulma  
  
said with a grin.  
  
"So I lied! We did some very interesting things, first, he made me breakfast  
  
and then we took a shower-"  
  
Chi Chi was cut off by Bulma "Spare me the details!" She shouted  
  
"Don't worry, I will, I will. But anyway, after the shower he was still not  
  
satisfied so he carried me to my room and you fill in the rest. So when he  
  
was finally done, I had to shower again!! So that's why I'm late"  
  
"Ah! There you are!!"  
  
Bulma's head immediately turned to the direction of the yell, it was  
  
Samantha  
  
"Ok, here it comes, my punishment because she was kicked out of class" Bulma  
  
mumbled to Chi Chi. "Well, if it gets really nasty, I'll jump in between."  
  
Chi Chi mumbled back. "What is it? Can I help you with something?" Bulma  
  
said sarcastically. "Because of you I got kicked out!" Samantha shouted. She  
  
was obviously pissed. "Well, as far as I can remember, it was your own  
  
fault, you said that I had to beat it" Bulma replied calmly. The fact that  
  
Bulma stayed so calm pissed Samantha off even more. "I will get you for this  
  
Briefs! If I were you, I'd watch over my shoulder 24 hours a day!"  
  
"Whatever Samantha" Bulma mumbled.  
  
Samantha stomped away from the two girls and sat down on a bench out of  
  
their eyesight to smoke a cigarette. She was fuming with anger. She couldn't  
  
afford to be kicked out of math class because she wasn't very good at it.  
  
"She really needs to get laid!" Chi Chi said. "She is such a hothead!" "Tell me about it! I wish she would get off of my back for once!" Bulma replied  
  
Bulma and Samantha never got along very well, ever since the day they met. Well, Samantha didn't get along with anyone except for Vegeta.  
  
The two girls waited outside on the schoolyard until the next class started. The class was history, Chi Chi liked that subject but that was more because she was the teacher's sweetheart. All Chi Chi had to do was smile sweetly and pretend that it was her favorite subject and she had the teacher eating out of her hand.  
  
"Good morning Mrs. Jones!!" (Sorry, couldn't think of a better name) Chi Chi called cheerfully. "Good morning to you too" Bulma got seated without saying a thing, she hated how Chi Chi always got it her way with teachers since other people had to something to get a good grade. But Bulma never talked about that to her since Chi Chi had a very short fuse and the last thing Bulma wanted was a fight with Chi Chi because then she would spread around nasty gossips about Bulma.  
  
"As you all know" the teacher began "You have to turn in your paper today, you have till the end of this hour to finish it so I suggest you all go to work" "Oh! Mrs. Jones!! Can I talk to you for a second?" Chi Chi said sweetly "Sure dear, what is it" the teacher replied, she approached Chi Chi's table. "Uhm, you see, It's like this, my paper is a little bit delayed because of private circumstances" Chi Chi began. *Oh great, here we go again, I have been working late last night to finish it and she can turn it in later* Bulma thought angrily. "That's no problem at all, you can turn it in next week" The teacher said with a warm smile. "Thank you so much! I'll give to you next class!" Bulma still couldn't believe that Chi Chi got away with it almost every time, she would probably talk herself out of detention for missing math the previous hour.  
  
Now Bulma started to remember why she didn't see Chi Chi that much anymore the last year.  
  
A few weeks later.  
  
Bulma had science class together with Vegeta, Dominic, Dennis, Alex and Brandon. The last three boys mentioned, were sitting next to each other and Vegeta and Dominic were sitting next to each other as well. Vegeta and Dominic were also something close to friends.  
  
Bulma was just sitting there, minding her own business when she heard Vegeta say "Dominic die!". She gave them a strange look and then turned back to her science book. When Vegeta repeated the same 'command' a few times, she started wondering what was going on. She tried to listen to what Dominic was saying. She heard her name and immediately she started thinking that Vegeta might like her but she quickly recovered from that thought. *Whatever does he want with me? I'm just little old, nothing meaning Bulma!*. But still, she began to feel uncomfortable, *What if he does like me?*. She decided to just let it go for now, if it was true what she was thinking, she would find out soon enough, since nobody turned down a good gossip.  
  
After class she went to Dominic to ask what was going on and what it had to do with her. "I'm not saying anything, you'll have to ask Vegeta yourself if you want to know" Dominic said. "Yeah, right, he will laugh in my face if I even open my mouth to speak to him!" Bulma replied. "Then I guess you'll never know" With that, Dominic walked away, on his way outside, leaving Bulma to collect her thoughts.  
  
When Bulma got outside, maybe five people approached her like she was some celebrity. "What did I hear? Does Vegeta really like you?!?" one of them said. "That can't be true! Who would like you?!?" a second one said. The second remark hurt Bulma badly but she didn't show. *You know what they say B, show them no fear, show them no pain* She thought to herself. "I have no idea of what you guys are talking about so please, leave me alone" Bulma said rather calmly. "I bet she's just desperate, that's why she spreads those rumors" she heard one of them say. Bulma sighed and closed her eyes, she would show them no pain! She saw Chi Chi standing at the schoolyard so she went to see her. "Hey B!! You know what I heard? I heard that Vegeta has a little crush on you!" She said just loud enough for Bulma to hear. "Well, don't believe it, they are just rumors, none of it is true" Bulma replied a little bit sad. "This, is not a rumor since I heard it from Vegeta himself but he told me not to tell you so keep your mouth shut!" "Sure Chi" Bulma sat down and lit a cigarette, thinking about what just happened.  
  
Chi Chi was close to being the gossip papers of their school, she always knew al the facts about everyone and everyone always told her everything, thinking they could trust her. And she loved to exaggerate everything so eventually, all of her stories started leading their own lives. But when you confronted her with the story, she would deny everything and twist everything so she was right. Even Vegeta told Chi Chi a few of his personal things since they knew each other from primary school.  
  
Bulma didn't talk very much during break time, she was lost in thought, worrying about the fresh gossip, that had spread around the school in just two hours! She was almost sure that it wasn't true, she had never had a boyfriend before. But she was sure to find out the truth.  
  
~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~. ~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~  
  
That was it again folks! The next chapter will be produced by my beloved colleague Evil. I'll kick her off of her lazy ass to go and write the next chapter to keep you guys happy.  
  
Lots of Love and Kisses!!  
  
Blue Onna  
  
Review!! 


	4. The first school day

Disclaimer: I don't own.  
  
Evil: So, Evil got off her lazy but to write you the next chapter in our oh so nice piece of art. Ahem, whatever.. Now, on with the fic.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 4: The first school day  
  
"Math. Just what I needed for the first subject after summer break" Samantha sarcastically muttered to herself. She was waiting on the sidewalk in front of her house for Vegeta to come and pick her up for school. Her car broke down yesterday so she needed a lift.  
  
"He's late!" Samantha yelled to nobody in particular, she was really not very good at waiting, and if she had to wait she had to smoke. And on top of everything she was out of cigarettes. It was probably not going to be a very good day for her.  
  
Luckily for her it was a nice day, the sun was shining and even for early in the morning it was a nice temperature and that was something she was pleased about, now she finally could wear her new sexy black Gucci dress, a present from her father when he was on a business trip. On her feet she had matching high heeled Gucci sandals. Everything looked very appealing but her bitchy black make-up told al pushy boy's to back off. To finish her outfit she had a silver necklace with the word 'Bitch'.  
  
Finally Vegeta's car came in view and stopped beside her.  
  
"You are late" Samantha informed him.  
  
"Nice dress" Vegeta replied.  
  
"You're forgiven" she laughed at him.  
  
"Do you have any cigarettes?" Vegeta reached in his back pocked and gave her the box. Samantha happily took it from him and lit her cigarette. "Finally, now I can get out of my morning grumpiness"  
  
Vegeta smirked. "Hey, where's you're bag? Don't you need any books today?" He asked her. Samantha just shrugged. "Nah, I'll share with you. I couldn't find a bag to fit with my dress"  
  
"I didn't bring my books either"  
  
Samantha chuckled "Aren't we the terror twosome? How are we ever going to graduate? I guess we borrow a book from somebody else then"  
  
"Fine".  
  
~*~*~*~*~15 minutes later~*~*~*~*~  
  
Vegeta and Samantha took place in the back of the classroom after they took away some unfortunate classmates book.  
  
"Ehm, Vegeta? Do you have a pen?"  
  
"Of course not. Stupid woman. I didn't bring my bag either, remember?"  
  
"Excuse me! You don't have to-"  
  
"Mister Ouji and Mrs. Depp!* Shut the hell UP!!! If I hear you two again I'll kick you out of my class!" The very unhappy with his job teacher yelled.  
  
"Wow, he needs to get laid" Samantha whispered very softly to Vegeta so the teacher wouldn't notice.  
  
Vegeta chuckled softly "I guess, that's not something I want to think about"  
  
The door of the classroom opened and Bulma came in babbling about she was late because her car broke down. Nobody dared to come in to class late with this teacher cause it would be a waste of you're time and you very probably got a insult or two at your head. The teacher of course wouldn't let her in. The stupid blue haired bitch was making an big issue of it and Samantha was getting irritated.  
  
"Can it babe, and go!! Some people want to learn something!" She yelled at Bulma.  
  
"Mind your own damn business! I didn't ask you anything, right? And like you are here to learn!! You are here to make my life miserable!"  
  
Samantha smirked "That's one of my goals in life, yes" She replied.  
  
"That's enough! Bulma go! Now! Samantha, you go too!" the teacher for the second time today yelled at Samantha en for the first time today at Bulma.  
  
"What! why? What did I do?"  
  
"You were born! Now get out!" The teacher yelled (third time).  
  
"Bastard" Samantha mumbled "And as for you, I'll get you for this, you bitch" Samantha said in her scariest voice to Bulma.  
  
Samantha turned to Vegeta "See you later, in 10 minutes in the bar" She whispered the last part. She picked up the pen she 'borrowed' from some other student who thought it was an honor to lend her a pen. Well at least I have an new item for my collection of 'borrowed' stuff. She smirked to herself.  
  
When she stomped out of the room she made sure she gave Bulma a good shove to the wall.  
  
"Watch where you're going, you slut!" Bulma shouted.  
  
"Oh my! I'm sorry! Did I hurt you?" Samantha asked sarcastically, totally happy with the reply of Bulma. *Maybe I have some feedback besides Vegeta this year* Everybody else was kind of afraid for her sharp tongue.  
  
She decided she would wait in the bar for Vegeta, knowing him he would wait until the teacher explained the stuff, write it down and when they got to work for themselves he would get himself kicked out as well and come to the bar to join her smoking a cigarette.  
  
When she entered the bar she saw Bulma and Chi-Chi sitting at a table smoking their cigarettes and talking.  
  
"Ah! There you are!!"  
  
Bulma's head immediately turned to her. She heard the two girls mumble to each other.  
  
"What is it? Can I help you with something?" Bulma said sarcastically.  
  
"Because of you I got kicked out!" Samantha shouted.  
  
"Well, as far as I can remember, it was your own fault, you said that I had to beat it" Bulma replied calmly.  
  
Samantha got irritated again. "I will get you for this Briefs! If I were you, I'd watch over my shoulder 24 hours a day!"  
  
"Whatever Samantha" Bulma mumbled.  
  
Samantha stomped away from the two girls and sat down on a bench out of their eyesight to smoke a cigarette. She was really pissed, she couldn't stand it the bitch stayed so relax. Oh well, she would get it. Samantha was known to make sweet revenges. *Now wait till Vegeta get's here, so I can copy the notes of this hour. I think I have to thank Bulma for getting me out of math without missing anything. Noooo, don't think I will* Samantha smirked to herself.  
  
~*~*~*~*~a few weeks later~*~*~*~*~  
  
"I still didn't come up with a nice revenge for that blue bitch" Samantha grumbled, irritated at her own incompetence to create a very nasty situation for Bulma.  
  
Samantha, Vegeta, Krillin, 18, Piccolo, Yamcha and Goku were in the cafeteria, it was lunch break. Since Bulma wouldn't have a very nice time sitting with them, especially Samantha, Chi-Chi sacrificed her time with Goku to sit elsewhere with Bulma and her -according to Samantha- stupid loser friends.  
  
"I thought stealing her clothes when she was in the shower at gym was a very nice idea" Yamcha said, staring dreamily to the other side of the cafeteria where Bulma was.  
  
"Yeah, you would like that, wouldn't you. Pervert" 18 replied with a smile.  
  
"Nah, not original. I've done that already last year to that Sharon bitch" Samantha said with a smirk on her face. That was a nice memory, the girl hadn't dared to come to school for 4 weeks after that little revenge thingy.  
  
"How about holding your lighter accidentally too close to her hair, I believe you've said that to once" Goku said with a way to innocent face.  
  
"Stupid, I've said that when I did that to you're ex-girlfriend remember. Besides what does your now-girlfriend thinks of that you are thinking of ways to mutilate her best friend?" Samantha said with an irritated face.  
  
Goku got red in the face, he probably didn't even think about that.  
  
"No, I want something worse, something immense, she has to remember for the rest of her life not to mess with me" Samantha informed her friends.  
  
"Don't you think that's a little hard for only getting you kicked out of math? Besides I remember you being happy at your free hour" Vegeta said looking at Samantha.  
  
Samantha immediately turned her head to Vegeta and squinted her eyes in suspicion.  
  
"You, me, outside, NOW!" Samantha whispered dangerously to him.  
  
She stood from the table and yelled without looking back "And you better come if you don't want a fight with me!!"  
  
Vegeta being stubborn first stayed put. But after the last command he changed his mind and moved to follow her outside. He wasn't scared of Samantha, she wouldn't do anything nasty to him, but a fight with Samantha still was something he rather not dealt with.  
  
The moment they were outside the other students moved out of the way. The look on Samantha's face told the story: She and Vegeta were going to argue. That wasn't something that happened very often but when it did. You'd better not be close, an all out war was coming. The friends who just were in the cafeteria were standing in front of the window to see the show. They knew what was coming, they were just surprised that it didn't came sooner, Samantha wasn't known for her patience.  
  
"Tell me personally, Vegeta" Samantha said with a dangerously calm voice.  
  
Vegeta knew from experience she was about to blow any second. He decided to play stupid. "What, Evil?"  
  
There it came, Samantha's face went red and she screamed: "God, damnit!!! You asshole!! YOU FUCKING KNOW WHAT I AM TALKING ABOUT!! You have a crush on that blue whore and everybody knows EXEPT FOR ME!! I am your fucking BEST FRIEND and she is THE FUCKING ENEMY!! I HATE HER!!! But that's not the worst. You didn't trust me. You didn't tell me! I heard for weeks from everybody around me how you have the hots for the BITCH and- TELL ME YOURSELF goddamnit!!"  
  
By now half of the school was listening to their yelling. Well, Samantha's yelling.  
  
Vegeta's eyes went wide. He didn't know she knew, and for weeks even! It was very un-Samantha like to react the way she had. But he would bet on it that she was just so angry because she really hated Bulma. "Keep it down woman. The whole school is listening. Besides it is none of you're business who I like and who I don't like" He said in the most cocky voice he could muster.  
  
"Fine. I'm going home" Samantha said in a soft voice. She then turned around an started running to her car, witch was fixed two weeks ago.  
  
*What the hell?!?! What's wrong with her? She is supposed to be yelling her lungs out at this moment! I guess I was wrong. She was upset that I didn't tell her* "Fuck" He yelled, and ran after her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~in the cafeteria~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Wow, those two always make such a show" sighed Goku.  
  
"Well, I think Vegeta really said something wrong. She just ran out on him! Samantha doesn't do that! She doesn't stop until the other is crying, or in Vegeta's case they are both on the floor laughing at each other" Analyzed 18.  
  
"I think you are right but it's gonna be okay, Vegeta just ran after her, they'll make up" *I hope* Said and thought Krillin.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
* Depp is not my real last name, it's Johnny's. (Disclaimer: I don't own Johnny either. *sobs*) I worship him. He's almost as cute as Vegeta. Have anyone of you seen Pirates of the Caribbean?? *Drools* If you haven't, you really should!!  
  
Evil: That's all for now. Pretty fast, eh? Was this a evil cliffy?? I guess. In MY next chapter you'll see if everything will be alright between our two friends. In BLUE ONNA'S next chapter you'll see if anything happens between our favorite couple.  
  
Chapter 5 will be written by Blue Onna again. And since she isn't counting on it I'm ready so soon. I'll hunt her in her nightmares and tell her to HURRY UP!! Our loyal fans are waiting. Or not. Whatever.  
  
Ta ta for now. 


	5. True loves first kiss

Disclaimer: Don't own 'em.  
  
Evil: Proud to present: The New Chapter Of.. Dum, dum, dum, YCAGWYW. Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeah!!! O, by the way, thanks for all the reviews. (We mostly review each other but hey, who cares) Enjoy!!  
  
Blue Onna: And just what were you doing in my chapter? Oh and by the way people, we had a little communication error in the last two chapters, the smart readers among you probably noticed. In the future, we will prevent such things from happening. And thank you for all your reviews. Enjoy!!  
  
Evil: What am I doing in your chapter? Stupid girl, can't you see that? I am thanking our reviewers! Didn't you notice?  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
. Chapter 4,  
  
"I feel like I'm living in a soap opera" Bulma said. "Man that Samantha is a hothead; I don't understand how Vegeta puts up with her. And the other way around too, I don't understand how she puts up with him, he's impossible to deal with!" "I know! Tell me about it! He was my classmate last year as well" Chi Chi replied. "I feel sorry for you" "Thank you" "So? What are you having now?" Bulma asked "Hmm, let's see" Chi Chi said studying her schedule "I have French and you?" "I have a free hour; I dropped French last year because I hated that subject" "You have a free hour you say? Let's go to my place then!" Chi Chi suggested "Are you sure? You know what happens when you cut class, right?" "I know but don't worry; I will make up some fake reason why I didn't show up" "Ok, let's go then" Bulma said.  
  
The two girls walked to the school parking lot and got into Bulma's car. Chi Chi and Bulma both lived pretty close to the school so they could go home in a free hour.  
  
Within five minutes, they reached Chi Chi's place, Bulma parked her car on the driveway, Chi Chi's parents weren't home anyway.  
  
"Do you want something to drink?" Chi Chi asked. "Yeah, sure" "What?" "A coke" "Ok, wait a minute, just turn on the TV if you want to" "Oh, I want to, I want to see if there are any nice cartoons on" Bulma said "Cartoon freak" "Thank you" Bulma grabbed the remote and started switching channels. Finally, after she saw all the channels at least three times, she saw something she liked. "B, you drive me nuts when you are holding the remote control!" Chi Chi shouted "I'm sorry, am I really that bad?" Bulma asked "Yes, you are! Now stop switching channels!" "I already did!" "Good, here's your drink" "Thanks" Bulma was focused on the TV so she didn't hear Chi Chi talking to her the first time. "B? Are you listening? B!" "What? Oh. Sorry, what did you say?" "I asked if you talked to Vegeta." "No, why should I? Those stupid rumors aren't true anyway. And besides that, he was too busy fighting with Samantha" "Those rumors are true B! I'm telling you! You should talk to him during the break this afternoon" Chi Chi stated "Ok, if you want me to that badly, I'll talk to him. But he probably doesn't want to talk to me anyway." "Yes, he does" "How can you be so sure about this Chi?" "Like I told you before, I did talk to him and that's how I know the rumors are true" "Ok, if you say so but I'm only doing this because you want to know everything Chi, I really don't care" Bulma lied. Bulma couldn't deny that Vegeta was very good looking but she would never admit that, Bulma was never really interested in boys; she'd rather be friends with them than to date them. But unfortunately for her, most of the guys and girls as well, didn't like Bulma because she was different. She didn't wear the latest fashion, she always wore black or dark blue, her hair was always hanging beside her head, she didn't wear make up and she listened to rock music. That was reason enough for most people to hate her. They never took the effort to get to know her.  
  
The free hour was almost over so the two girls went back to school, careful not to walk past the window where French class was. Bulma didn't understand that though, they already noticed that Chi Chi didn't show up so why did she have to hide? But there were a lot of things about Chi Chi that Bulma didn't understand.  
  
The girls had to withstand three more hours before the second break. Chi Chi kept reminding Bulma that she should talk to Vegeta. After thirty minutes, Bulma was tired of it so she went outside for a smoke; they had two hours of art class so she could be missed for five minutes. On her way outside, she ran into one of her classmates from science. "Hey B! I hear that Vegeta likes you! Do you like him too?!" The girl asked "Yeah, sure, more than anything in my entire life" Bulma replied dryly. "Oh cool! Wait till the girls hear about this" "Yeah, you go tell the girls" *and leave me alone* The girl continued her way inside the school and Bulma continued hers outside. *Why is this stupid guy ruling my life? What did I do to deserve this!?! All those gossips, talking people, why can't they just mind their own business and let me be?* She thought to herself  
  
Bulma was thinking about the assignment for art class, they had to make self portrait in the style of a famous painter. She didn't know which one to pick. Bulma was disturbed in her thoughts by Chi Chi, she had followed Bulma outside not long after Bulma left. "Hi B, what cha doin'?" Chi Chi asked. "Oh, not much, just getting out of there, I was close to going crazy" Bulma replied. "Why is that?" "What do you think? I can't show my face anywhere without people asking me about Vegeta!" "It's almost break time and then you can sort everything out" "And the stupid thing is that I don't even care that much! Everyone else wants to know!" "That's the way things go B, get used to it" "I can't, I hate it when everybody interferes with my life" "And there's nothing you can do about that" Bulma got up to go back inside, just when she thought she had a moment alone, Chi Chi came to talk to her. "Wait for me B; I haven't finished my cigarette yet" Chi Chi said "Yeah, sure, I'll wait"  
  
Later that day, it finally was break time, Chi Chi was very much excited, Bulma on the other hand, was not, well, she was but did not show. The twosome ran into Vegeta and Samantha on their way outside and before anyone got the chance to walk on, Chi Chi stopped everybody.  
  
"Hello people. Vegeta, I think Bulma and you have something to talk about" Chi Chi said. "No, he has not, and certainly not with her!" Samantha spat and she tried to get Vegeta moving again but he completely ignored her. "Vegeta!! Come on! Let's go!" She tried again "Will you shut up for once?! I'm trying to have a conversation here!!" *It looks like those two made up again* Bulma thought, not really listening to the conversation between Chi Chi and Vegeta. "B! Go outside with Vegeta and talk to him!" Chi Chi commanded. Vegeta turned to go outside when he was stopped by Samantha. "You are really going outside with her?! I can't believe you! You are playing with fire mister!" Samantha said "I'll be right back so quit your whining!" Vegeta continued his way outside, followed by Bulma.  
  
Right now, Bulma had a bad case of butterflies in her stomach although she didn't know why; after all, she didn't care, right?  
  
They went to sit somewhere apart from everyone else but they were still in sight. Bulma sat down and Vegeta remained standing in front of her. "So?" She began "Do you or do you not like me" Then Vegeta did something quiet unexpected, he leaned in and kissed her. Bulma was shocked; she didn't know what was happening. (I know people; it's a little bit soon but remember, this is based on a true story and it really happened this fast).  
  
She still had her eyes open and she saw Chi Chi in the corner of her eye looking at what was happening. Vegeta broke the kiss; Bulma was still a bit in shock. Samantha almost got a heart attack when she saw what Vegeta was doing, she was yelling all kinds of curses at him that better not be repeated here.  
  
"Ok" Bulma said "I'll take this as a yes" Vegeta smirked at her, she was his now. He would probably not be around long enough to be with her, because if Samantha got her hands on him, he would probably not live to see another day. Chi Chi on the other hand was very happy for her blue haired friend.  
  
"It looks like Samantha isn't very happy with this" Bulma said shyly, not really knowing how to act or what to say, after all, this was her first boyfriend and first kiss. "Don't mind her, she'll come around" Vegeta turned to go back to Samantha. "Where are you going?" Bulma asked "To sedate Samantha, it would be better for everyone's sake" Bulma smiled, she could not believe that this just happened. Bulma stood up and followed Vegeta. She needed to talk to Chi Chi about this; there would probably be no living with her after this.  
  
"I didn't want to say 'I told you so'" Chi Chi said looking up. "Ok, maybe you are right, but that doesn't matter right now, the good news is that I got a boyfriend!" "Yeah, we noticed that. Oh and next time, close your eyes when he kisses you" Chi Chi advised. "Hello! Do you really think I was thinking about that back there? I was busy trying to figure out what was happening!!" "Well, I know what was happening" "Yeah, he kissed me!" "That too but he also proved my right!" "Oh shut up, I already told you you were right!"  
  
(The fight between Samantha and Vegeta will be written by Evil so you'll have to wait another chapter to find out if Vegeta remains alive)  
  
"Oh B, I'm so happy for you, maybe we can double date sometime!" Chi Chi squealed "Yeah, maybe"  
  
But that wasn't Bulma's greatest concern; she had a boyfriend now and that was enough. Now, she was totally happy right now.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Ok, that was it, how did you like it? Please tell me in a review! Next time, Evil will continue the story with the fight between Vegeta and Samantha. Until next time folks!!  
  
Lots of kisses, Blue Onna. 


	6. The Big Make Up Chapter

Disclaimer: Same as always, not mine.  
  
Evil: Guess who's back, back again, Evil's back!!!!! With a nice new chapter, Enjoy!!  
  
.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
.  
  
Last time in Evil's chapter of YCAGWYW:  
  
"Fine. I'm going home" Samantha said in a soft voice. She then turned around an started running to her car, witch was fixed two weeks ago.  
  
*What the hell?!?! What's wrong with her? She is supposed to be yelling her lungs out at this moment! I guess I was wrong. She was upset that I didn't tell her* "Fuck" He yelled, and ran after her.  
  
.  
  
Chapter 6: The big make up chapter  
  
.  
  
Samantha arrived at her car. She felt tears slowly work their way down her face. *I can't believe he didn't trust me!*  
  
She opened the door of her car and slumped down her drivers seat. All she could do was staring numbly ahead. *Damn! This is why I'm not nice! People can hurt you when their to close! Well, now nobody can hurt me anymore.* More tears came down. "Okay Samantha, that's enough! Stop your silly crying and start the car" she scolded at herself.  
  
"Samantha! Wait!" Vegeta yelled as he ran towards her. "I think we need to talk" his eyes turned wide at the sight of the tears on Samantha's face. Samantha NEVER cried!  
  
"I've said everything I had on my mind, you made it quite clear what you think of our friendship. You don't trust me. I have nothing more to talk about" Samantha said in a small depressed voice, eyes staring numbly to the windscreen wiper that was right in front of her.  
  
"Sam, can you come out of the car for a moment? I have some things to say to you" Vegeta asked, hoping he didn't screw up to bad.  
  
Samantha came out of the car much to Vegeta's relief. "I didn't know everybody in the whole school knew about my little crush. It wasn't my intention to hurt you, Sammy" wile he was speaking grabbed Samantha's hands and gently squeezed them. Samantha looked up at him when he said Sammy. Another one of her nicknames, Vegeta was the only one who used this one. The only one who was allowed to use it.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me? You even told Chi Chi!" Samantha whispered.  
  
"Well you seem to hate the onna with you're whole hart. I think I was worried about what you would do to her, or me, if I told you" Vegeta explained to her. When he heard himself say that, he realized how stupid it was. Samantha wouldn't do anything that could make him unhappy.  
  
"I would just yell at you for an hour. I wouldn't hurt you, or the bitch" Samantha told him. She could understand Vegeta's actions and that he didn't mean to hurt her.  
  
"I'm sorry, Sammy" Vegeta whispered to her.  
  
Samantha's eyes went big. Did he just apologise? Then a smile came over her face. Vegeta still was her soul mate, he was really sorry for hurting her. Before he could do anything about it Samantha gave him a kiss on his cheek and put her arms around his neck to give him a big hug. "You're forgiven" She mumbled to his shoulder. To her surprise he hugged her back for a few seconds.  
  
"That's enough woman" he said pushing her away. He brought up his hand to her face to wipe away her tears. "And you better do something about this, I doubt it is very fashionable to wear your make-up like this" He said referring to the mascara that was all over her face from crying.  
  
Samantha grinned as she looked for the mirror in her Prada purse to inspect the damage. Vegeta was right, it wasn't very fashionable. So she fixed it.  
  
"Looking as good as always again" Vegeta smiled to her.  
  
"So, we're going back to class?" Samantha asked him.  
  
"Nah, let's skip today and watch a movie at you're place or mine. Besides we have to finish our show" A very evil smirk crossed his face. They were going to let the whole school know they were the Terror Twosome again.  
  
"Yeah!" Samantha replied enthusiastically. "What are we going to do this time??  
  
"You fixed your radio, right?" Vegeta asked her.  
  
A wicked smirk formed on Samantha's face. "Same song as always?"  
  
"Yes, wait here for me, I'll go get my car" Vegeta said, in the mean while walking to his car.  
  
*This is going to be fun* Samantha thought to herself. She and Vegeta were (in)famous because of their huge audio systems. If they put it to the maximum you were able to hear it 3 blocks away. In this case the whole school would hear their departure.  
  
Samantha put her Lady Dana* cd in the cd player. On that moment Vegeta arrived and parked his car next to hers. "Evil! Whose house for the movie?" "Mine, radio on. 1, 2, now! The two radio's simultaneously started Tunnel of Terror*, their song. Both turned up the volume and raced towards Samantha's house.  
  
In the mean while class had started.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~english class~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Ah! You hear that! They made up again" Krillin happily said to 18.  
  
"Yes, their song. I'm glad they made up" 18 replied.  
  
.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~a few days later~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
.  
  
"Hey Evil, is it true Vegeta is in love with the blue one?" some stupid pink haired girl asked, afraid for the answer since she had a big crush on Vegeta.  
  
"Ask him yourself bitch! What am I, his secretary?? Go play with your ho friends, I don't want to talk to you" Samantha replied with her usual attitude.  
  
The girl looked hurt at her but tried again. "What do you think of it? I thought you hated her" she was ready to run away any second, you'd never know with Evil.  
  
"Yes I hate her! Now go away before you make it on my must destroy list!" At this point the pink haired girl wisely choose to run away from Evil.  
  
"Scared another one away, Evil?" Vegeta said as he approached her.  
  
"I would never do anything like that!" Samantha replied with the most innocent expression she could muster.  
  
"Hm, well, some pink haired girl nearly bumped into me when I was on my way to you. She looked terrified. Looked like it was your work"  
  
"They drive me crazy!! I can't stand it anymore! I'm going outside, I need a smoke. Coming with me?" she looked as if she was gonna blow any second.  
  
"Sure"  
  
On the way out they bumped into Chi Chi and Bulma. Before Samantha had the chance to move on for her much needed cigarette Chi Chi announced Vegeta and the blue bitch needed to talk. * Shit!* "No, he has not, an certainly not with her!" She told Chi Chi and tried to get Vegeta with her. She knew however it wasn't going to work. She knew Vegeta really liked that monster.  
  
"Vegeta! Come on, let's go"  
  
"Will you shut up for once?! I'm trying to have a conversation here!!" Vegeta replied and turned around to talk with the bich.  
  
"You are really going outside with her?! I can't believe you! You are playing with fire mister!" She warned him.  
  
"I'll be right back so quit your whining!" Vegeta continued his way outside, followed by Bulma.  
  
"Fuck! I just know it won't work. They'll hurt each other!" Samantha yelled to herself.  
  
Unfortunate for her, Chi Chi was still with her. "So? That's their choice. Let them. Besides since when do you care about Bulma?"  
  
"Since two seconds ago. Their kissing. Shit! Now I have to be nice to her" Samantha said with a not so happy look on her face.  
  
"Huh? What do you mean? Why do you have to be nice to her now? I thought you hated her?" Chi Chi said, looking very confused.  
  
"I do. But she's Vegeta's now. If I want to be Vegeta's best friend I'll better do normal to her. I might lose him. She's not worth that" Samantha said angrily/sadly.  
  
"Oh, I think I understand. You sure give a lot about him to do that to him"  
  
On that moment Goku chose to come outside without looking where he was going. "Ehm, sorry?" he said to the two girls who were on their asses on the ground.  
  
"You stupid airhead! Watch where you are going!" Samantha growled while getting up again.  
  
"Hey sweety, don't mind Evil here, she's a little out of it because B and Vegeta are kissing over there" Chi Chi said, looking smugly to Samantha.  
  
"Oh, hey Sam, now you have to share him with your rival" Goku said.  
  
"Fuck you! Both of you! Tell Vegeta I'm in my car, smoking a cigarette in peace so I don't have to watch him kiss with the monster" and she was off, stomping to her car to smoke a cigarette that would hopefully did something for her horrible mood.  
  
.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~a few moments later~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
.  
  
Samantha was in her car. Her mood somewhat improved. Suddenly the co- drivers' door opened and Vegeta plopped down next to her.  
  
"Did you enjoy yourself?" Samantha asked her companion.  
  
"Yes, actually, very much" Vegeta said with a half smile.  
  
Samantha stared out of her window, suppressing the need to kick someone's ass. Apparently it showed very much on her face.  
  
"Don't even think about hurting her or do one of you're revenges. She's mine now" Vegeta told her with a warning voice.  
  
"Fuck you" Samantha said not looking at him.  
  
Vegeta grabbed her shoulders and forced her to look at him. "Do. You. Understand?" he said in a very dark and dangerous voice.  
  
"So, you're willing to lose me over her? You think about me like that? I thought we were together. Forever. Guess not. For your information, I wasn't going to hurt her or anything, I was going to try and be nice to her. I love you! You're my friend! Friends do that for each other! Now, I won't be nice to her, there's no need to. You don't think we're friends, so we're over. Get out of my car"  
  
Vegeta slowly let go of her shoulders. It was fun to fight with Samantha, she was beautiful when she was angry. But this was a little bit to serious. He wasn't going to lose his soul mate for some girl! This was NOT his intention! What now? "Sammy, I don't want us to separate. I just want you to be nice to my girl. You're not exactly known for your sensitive ways you know. And you are my friend. My best friend. I'm NOT going to lose you for a girl" Vegeta explained.  
  
"But I don't want to share you" Samantha said sadly.  
  
"You'll get used to it. Now come with me. I want you to talk to the onna and tell her you're not going to kill her. She's worried about what you think about us"  
  
"Hn, and what if I don't want to?" Samantha stubbornly answered.  
  
"Don't worry, nothing, only that now you'll have to share me she'll get the bigger part of me" Vegeta smugly replied. He knew she would do it.  
  
"Fine, I'll do it. But than I want the bigger part" Samantha said smiling. "Fuck you" Vegeta smiled back at her.  
  
At that moment they both couldn't hold their laughter. This happened most of the time, they would fight until they broke down laughing at each other.  
  
.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~a few moments later~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
.  
  
Chi Chi and Bulma were happily chatting to each other so they didn't notice the terror twosome arrive. "Onna, Evil would like a word with you" Vegeta said to Bulma causing her to jump almost in Chi Chi's arms.  
  
"Ehm, okay" Bulma warily replied.  
  
"This way onna" Samantha said walking away, mentioning Bulma to follow her. Bulma followed her to the parking lot where Evil's car was.  
  
Samantha leaned to her car and lit another cigarette. "I think you must know this is not on my own free will. I am having this conversation because Vegeta doesn't want his two girls fighting. You understand that?" Samantha asked her.  
  
Bulma nodded and opened her mouth to say something to her. But that was not what Samantha had in mind.  
  
"Shhh, let me speak. I promised Vegeta I would be nice to you. I will but you have to know I do that for Vegeta, if he loses his interest in you and dumps you, I won't be you're friend anymore. Until than I'll treat you the same as Vegeta. You can trust me with everything till it's over. Now you can talk" Samantha finished her story.  
  
Bulma was shocked. She never expected that. In her eyes al Vegeta and Evil did was fighting with each other and the rest of the world. She didn't expect them to be so. intimate. "Okay, so we're now like the terror threesome?" she asked.  
  
Samantha smiled to her "I guess".  
  
Bulma was again stunned. Evil had never ever been nice to her. And certainly had never smiled to her! "Shall we go back to the others?" she asked Samantha.  
  
"One more thing. If you ever hurt Vegeta, I'll kill you" She than shot Bulma her friendliest smile and turned around to walk back to their friends. Behind her she heard Bulma swallow and moving to walk with her.  
  
When they arrived back at the group Samantha heard Bulma talk to Chi Chi. "That was the weirdest thing ever" But nothing mean about her.  
  
Vegeta glared at her. She smiled to him. This could turn out alright, it was the perfect opportunity for a nice revenge. If Vegeta dumped her.  
  
.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
* Lady Dana is a very famous DJ in Holland, it's hardstyle music.  
  
Evil: Thank you for reading. I hoped you enjoyed yourself. Next chapter will be written by Blue Onna again. Let me know what you think about our fanfic.  
  
BTW, read Blue Onna's other two fic's, their called Addiction and A Long Road.  
  
Ta ta for now,  
  
~Evil 


	7. Things can't get any better

Hello! Blue Onna is back with another chapter! Wasn't the previous chapter fun? I thought so. I hope you enjoy this one too.  
  
Chapter 7, Things can't get any better.  
  
Bulma was on cloud nine, she finally got a boyfriend! And he even gave her her first kiss, she always thought she would get that from Frank, a guy she had a few years ago. They were both a member of the Red Cross, that's where they often saw each other. But Bulma didn't mind a bit that she didn't get her first kiss from him, she was more then happy with Vegeta.  
  
The only nasty thing was that she didn't know how to behave around him, since he was her first boyfriend. But she was working on that, she learned a lot from Goku and ChiChi, they were the perfect couple or so it would seem.  
  
It was Bulma's free hour again, ChiChi decided to go to French class this time so Bulma had to spend her time alone. She was sitting outside when she saw Vegeta approaching her. "Hey" He said "Hi, what are you doing here? Don't you have a class to go to?" Bulma asked him "Nope, free hour" He replied "Want to come with me to my place?" "Sure why not" Vegeta said shrugging. "But I don't have a car" Bulma said "I do, we'll take mine"  
  
So the two new lovers walked towards the school parking lot. The minute that Vegeta started the engine, his Lady Dana cd went on, loud. Bulma hated Lady Dana, she found it nothing but noise, she couldn't call that music.  
  
"Do you mind turning the radio off?" She asked "Why?" "Because I hate Lady Dana" "Fine, I got other cd's as well" "Oh, don't bother playing them here; we'll be at my place within five minutes" "Whatever"  
  
Vegeta hit the gas pedal and they were off to Bulma's place.  
  
"What kind of cd's do you have?" Bulma asked "Look in my bag, that's where I keep 'em" Vegeta said Bulma looked through Vegeta's cd's and saw an Iron Maiden cd. She wanted to know what it was so she put it on. "Do you want something to drink?" She asked him "Sure" Bulma went to the kitchen, before she got the drinks, she send ChiChi a message that she took Vegeta to her place.  
  
When Bulma put the drinks on the table, her phone started beeping; it was probably a message from ChiChi. ChiChi wanted to know how it was going but Bulma decided to tell her later, she didn't want to waste time with typing a message.  
  
She sat down on the couch next to Vegeta and a very uncomfortable silence followed, Bulma just didn't know what to say. She decided to talk about the music.  
  
"This is great music! I never heard of Iron Maiden before" She said "Now you have" "I want this cd, you won't get it back until I made a copy. Which cd is this?" "Brave new world" Vegeta replied  
  
Bulma tried to avoid the silences for the rest of the spare hour until they had to go back to school. They were five minutes late in the next class. When they entered the classroom, everybody was looking at them with a strange look. Except for Samantha, her eyes spit fire, she kept wondering where Vegeta was all the time, she got kicked out of her previous class. But the main reason that she was so angry was that he entered the classroom with Bulma so Samantha knew what was going on, he went with her. Although Samantha treated Bulma normally, she still didn't like her.  
  
Vegeta dropped himself on the empty seat next to Samantha; she turned the other way immediately. Vegeta raised a brow; he wondered why she was acting like this. "What the hell is wrong this time?" He whispered. "Where were you?" Samantha hissed. "At Bulma's place" "I hope it was nice because I was here, boring myself to death" "You had class!" "I got kicked out!" Their conversation started to get louder and louder with every sentence. The teacher looked their way wondering what was going on. "Mr. Ouji? Ms. Depp? Is there a problem?" "Shut the fuck up!!" They yelled in unison. "Ok, that's it!! Out!! I don't want to see you anymore!!" The teacher yelled. "Great!! Now look what you've done" Samantha hissed "Like it was my fault!!" Vegeta hissed back The two left the classroom and resumed their fight in the hallway, when the screaming was over, they both went their separate ways.  
  
Bulma sat down next to ChiChi, ChiChi immediately started to fire questions at Bulma. Bulma didn't want to answer them now, not where everybody could hear their conversation so she told ChiChi to wait until the next break.  
  
Thus, during break time, Bulma told ChiChi how it went, she told her that there didn't happen very much, that they just spend their time talking. "I just don't know how to act around him Chi" Bulma said "Honey, it takes time, do you think it went smooth when Goku and I came together? We needed time to 'figure each other out'" ChiChi said "So it's not me" "Of course not" "Vegeta and Samantha got into another fight, I bet it's because of me" Bulma said "Don't let that get you down, Samantha just has got to accept you" "I know"  
  
"Say, shall we go out Saturday night?" ChiChi asked "Sure, where to?" "K 77?" "Ok, we'll call for details, ask if Goku wants to come as well" "Of course!" The rest of the break, they talked about Bulma being together with Vegeta, it's not that interesting to tell you, it's just the usual, what girls used to talk about when it involves boys.  
  
I know, it's short and lame but I didn't exactly know what to do with this chapter. The next one will be more exciting! The next one will be written by Evil and me, trust me, read it, that's where it really gets fun!! Please review. Lots of kisses, Blue Onna 


	8. Drinking contests and unhappy faces

Disclaimer: Same as usual, still not ours  
  
Evil: SURPRISE!!!!! Me and Blue Onna are going to write a chapter together for you! Do you like that?? I DO!!! Ahum, whatever. On with the story.  
  
Blue Onna: Ok, anybody got a tranquilliser for my friend? But n e wayz, like Evil said, we're writing a chapter together. It will work pretty much the same as always only then in one chapter!!  
  
Evil: I'll write the Samantha parts and Ilse will write the Bulma parts.  
  
Enjoy!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 8: Drinking contests and unhappy faces.  
  
Bulma was driving through the neighborhood were Chichi lived, she was going to Chichi before they were going out. She parked her car in front of Chichi's house and rang the doorbell. She heard a lot of strange noises before Chichi finally came to the door. Chi-chi was probably fighting with her brother and sister again. That happened a lot. Finaly the door was answered and a Chi-Chi with very messy hair and a red face came in to view.  
  
"Hey B, come in"she said and moved so Bulma could walk around her to the living room.  
  
"Hey Chi, been fighting with your siblings again? Bulma said with a smile on her face.  
  
"That monster of a Dee-Dee again" Chi Chi said with disgust in her voice. "She stole my lipstick again, I completely turned my room upside-down to find it! Ahhh! Whose idea was it that I needed a brother and a sister anyway!"  
  
"Is Goku already here?" Bulma asked her, looking for a change of subject, Chi could go on forever about it.  
  
"Take a guess" Chichi said dryly  
  
"Eeehm, I guess not?"  
  
"Bulls eye.. He's always late!"  
  
Bulma smiled again, when Chichi was pissed, the best thing you could do was stay out of her way. Sometimes Bulma pittied Goku, he took everything from Chi, she was so demanding.  
  
"So, have you decided what to wear yet?" Bulma asked, again changing the subject because she was also pissed at Goku because he was late.  
  
"No, I thought maybe you could help me"  
  
So Bulma followed Chichi upstairs to her room to pick out her clothes for tonight.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Samantha stood in front of her mirror, she was deciding what to wear tonight. She wasn't going to do something special tonight. Her and Vegeta decided to watch a movie at his house but you never knew if there would be a change of plans.  
  
She held another one of her dresses in front of her, it was a black -her favorite color- Gucci dress, the dress was as short as possible without being slutty, was skin-tight and showed a fair amount of her cleavage. It was one of her favorite dresses and it was Vegeta's favorite aswell.  
  
That would do for tonight. The shoes were easy, her black Jimmy Choo's matched perfectly with the dress. With that decided she started on her make- up.  
  
"Hmm, 7.30 already" She muttered to the reflection of herself. She had to hurry if she wanted to be on time. Vegeta hated it when somebody was late. She hurriedly fixed her make-up and clothes and jumped in her car. Luckily the ride to Vegeta wasn't very far, he lived on the same block as her, but she couldn't risk ruining her shoes. And it was still 10 minutes walking away.  
  
She parked her car and reached for her cell-phone. She knew Vegeta's parents weren't home and Vegeta probably wasn't in the hearing range of the door bell.  
  
"Hmm?" Vegeta answered in stead of the standard hello.  
  
"I'm here" She replied  
  
"Coming" Vegeta said and hung up the phone.  
  
Samantha got out of her car and reached the front door the same time Vegeta did. "Yo Veggie, got a nice movie?"  
  
"Hey, no, we go and pick one later. And don't call me Veggie"  
  
The two got inside to finish their argument.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Bulma and Chichi were finally done with their clothes and make-up, well, actually it was Chichi who was finally done, Bulma didn't spend too much time doing make-up, Chichi wouldn't go to a supermarket without make-up!  
  
"Shall we go?" Bulma asked a bit bored  
  
"Yep, I'll call Goku that he has to go to K77 right away, I don't feel like waiting for him anymore"  
  
"Ok!"  
  
Bulma jumped up and almost ran out of the room, she really wanted to go, she had been waiting long enough. Chichi soon followed and the two girls went out, Chichi's parents yelled something about that Chichi had to be home in time but she didn't hear that anymore, she was already gone.  
  
Chichi was driving and Bulma meanwhile called Vegeta to see what he was up to, she really wanted him to kome to K too, she really wanted to see him.  
  
She dialed his number and waited for him to answer, it took a while, and finally the phone was answered and Bulma was rather shocked to hear Samantha's voice.  
  
"Eh, Samantha?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Can you put Vegeta on the phone?" Bulma asked "Yes, I can"  
  
Bulma waited but nothing happened.  
  
"Hello?" Bulma said  
  
"Yes?" It was Samantha again.  
  
"I thought you would put Vegeta on the phone?"  
  
"No, you asked if I could put him on and I said yes I can but you didn't tell me to actually do it" Sam said with a large smirk on her face.  
  
"Well, isn't that obvious?"  
  
"Not really but you want to talk to him?"  
  
"Yes! If you don't mind!" Bulma was starting to get angry! Samantha was being a real smartass.  
  
"What!" Vegeta said or snapped actually  
  
"Vegeta, it's me, Bulma"  
  
"What is it?" He asked a bit nicer  
  
"I was wondering what you were doing tonight"  
  
"Up till now, nothing special"  
  
"Are you coming to K77? We are going there right now"  
  
"We'll see if we can make it"  
  
"Ok, see you later"  
  
Bulma hung up and looked at her phone, what was wrong with him? Why was he being so 'rude' to her? It was probably Samantha; she had a bad influence on Vegeta.  
  
Samantha and Vegeta were about to finsh their argument when Vegeta's Phone rang. Since Samantha was closer to it than Vegeta, she picked it up. "Your onna on the phone" She told him. Vegeta made a wave with his hand in a 'pick it up'manner.  
  
Samantha got a smirk on her face, she loved playing games with Vegeta's female callers. After she toyed around a little with the onna she decided to give the phone back to Vegeta. He took the phone from her hand with a grin on his face, he also liked the phone plays. When Samantha was called he picked up her phone and would do the same.  
  
After he hung up the phone he turned to Samantha. "She asked if we would like to come to some place called K77" He informed her.  
  
"She asked if WE would like to come, or did she ask YOU to come" Samantha asked him sarcasticly.  
  
"Doesn't matter. I won't go without you. I made an appointment with you for tonight. And what if it turns out to be some really stupid club? When you are with me it doesn't matter that much. We'll just irritate people or have a drinking contest. Or maybe you just want to stay here and watch that movie" Vegeta finished his speech.  
  
"Oh, I don't mind going, I'm properly dressed for a party" Samantha replied. "But you have to change, we have to match if we're going toghether.  
  
"Vegeta grunted. "Fine, you come with me than and pick what you want me to wear. You're the fashion addict, I don't know what you mean with 'match'"  
  
"Oh! I know......" Samantha's ramble faded when they moved upstairs to Vegeta's room.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The two girls arrived at K77 and went inside, it was not too crowded yet but they didn't mind, that gave Bulma the chance to talk to a few people. She hung up her caot and appraoched the sofa where she saw some people she knew.  
  
"Hi Daniel!" Bulma said  
  
"Hey B! How are you doing? Long time no see!"  
  
"I know, but I'm here now and I brought Chichi along too"  
  
"That's cool, unfortunatly my brother is here as well"  
  
"That's not that bad! Your brother is nice"  
  
"No, he's not, he's irritating and a pain in the ass"  
  
"You are so impossible sometimes!"  
  
"You know me B"  
  
Bulma smiled at him and walked to the bar where Chichi was talking to some guy, eventually the talking became flirting. Bulma thought about Goku, he loved that girl so much and she was flirting with almost every guy she met!  
  
Bulma sat down next to Chichi and ordered a beer for them both, she lit s cigarette and started thinking, she was thinking about Vegeta and Samantha, they were too close for her liking, they were always together and that bothered Bulma, after all, she was his girlfriend. She hoped that he would come tonight, she really wanted to talk to him. She didn't really feel like they were a couple, he was never around her and that is normal if you are a couple, he was always with Samantha. The more Bulma thought about it, the more she started to hate Samantha, she was always getting in their way! Why couldn't it be Bulma next to Vegeta in that car, playing with Samantha when she called Vegeta.  
  
Bulma sighed, all those thoughts made her sad but she couldn't help it, those thoughts kept hunting her all the time.  
  
Sometimes she hated Chichi for being so pretty, she always got all the attention when they went out. Bulma never got the attention. She was glad that she knew some people who didn't judge her by her looks but by her character.  
  
Chichi tried to get Bulma's attention but only succeeded bu the third time.  
  
"What is it Chi?"  
  
"No, the question is, what is it with you? What were you thinking about?"  
  
"Nothing really, you were talking and I was staring, that's all"  
  
"Oh, ok, want another beer?"  
  
"I haven't even finished this one!"  
  
"Then hurry up!"  
  
After a long time of finding 'K77' Samantha and Vegeta finally arrived at the said club. Judged by the music they weren't going to like the music they played there too much.  
  
"I guess we are going to have a drinking contest" Samantha muttered.  
  
She looked with disgust at some passing people with weird clothes with sculs and piercings everywhere. Not that she minded piercings, she had a fair share herself, but she liked it subtle, not as in 'oh-look-an-empty- spot-let's-pierce-it' hn, not really her kind of people...  
  
"I think we will, and when you are just as far gone as last time maybe you can give me and the other guys around a lapdance again" Vegeta mentioned with an evil grin. Samantha hated to be reminded of that. She really drank too much that time.  
  
"You would like that would you! You did last time....." Samantha snarled back to him.  
  
Vegeta got a little red in the face. "Let's just get inside. The sooner we are there the sooner we can leave"  
  
They entered the club and moved to the bar, it was pretty crowded so they would wait till Bulma or one of their friends would spot them. Surely they would go to the bar at some point this evening.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Bulma turned around and saw a flame-shaped haircut, that could be no other then Vegeta. She hopped off of her stool and went into his direction. As soon as she approached him, she saw Samantha next to him, trying to drag him away from her.  
  
Bulma quickend her pace and made it in time before he was out of sight, she tucked his arm. He looked around and looked her in the eye.  
  
"Hi" She said  
  
"Hey woman"  
  
Bulma sort of loved it when he called her woman, she couldn't explain why and she certainly wasn't going to tell him.  
  
"So you decided to come after all" She said  
  
"Yep, but by the looks of it, we aren't going to stay long, this place sucks, the music sucks and the people suck"  
  
"How can you say that when you've only been here for five minutes?"  
  
"First impression"  
  
"But aren't you going to stay here for me then?"  
  
"Ehm, no, Samantha and I were having a night together"  
  
"Oh, ok" Bulma said a bit disappointed. She was also starting to get angry again, he chose Samantha over her.  
  
Bulma went to Chichi to ask her what to do. Bulma never had a boyfriend before so she didn't know how to handle these kind of situations.  
  
"Chi?"  
  
"Yeah B"  
  
"I've got a problem"  
  
"Tell me"  
  
Bulma explained everything and Chichi listened carefully.  
  
"I've got only one advice for you, confront him about it and tell him to change it and if he doesn't, dump him"  
  
"But I don't want to dump him! I finally have a boyfriend, I am not going to dump him!"  
  
"But you shouldn't let him use you like that!"  
  
"But I wasn't saying that he was using me! It was just that problem!"  
  
"Well, at least think about it!"  
  
"Ok, atleast I will talk about it with him"  
  
"Boring, boring, boring, boring...." Samantha chanted. "I really think we should start with that drinking contest. I think it is kind of unpolite for your onna if we leave already" Samantha stated.  
  
"Hn, I agree" Vegeta replied, but anyone could see his displeasure. "Oh well, a drinking contest will be fun"  
  
"Two tequillia's please!" Samantha yelled to the bartender. She really could use a drink.  
  
When they were a little happier and 6 drink later Goku appeared next to Samantha.  
  
"Hey guys, how are you doing? Nice outfit Sam, Having a drinking contest? Well, I can understand that, it isn't really your kind of place to be. And Sam, your clothes, with al these punk chicks the guys in this place are undressing you with their eyes. Ehm, what's wrong?" Goku finally stoped talking when he got two very irritated looks becouse he was well, very irritating.  
  
"Shut up Goku and stop drooling yourself. Why don't you go and find that horrible woman of yours" Vegeta snapped at him.  
  
"Her name is Chi Chi" Goku said slighty offended.  
  
"Goku, sweety, why don't you go tell Bulma we won't be leaving till later. Come on, go" Samantha said to get rid of the annoying person. "And two more tequilla's" The last comment was for the guy behind the bar. She didn't have to yell at him annymore. He woudn't leave her. The outfit was indeed something else compared to the horrible clothed women who were also present. The -very weird- bartender coudn't get his eyes off of her.  
  
And so, they started on their 7th drink  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Just what do you think that Vegeta is doing?" Chichi asked Bulma  
  
"I don't know"  
  
"I believe it is called a drinking contest" Chichi said sarcatically  
  
"What? Why?"  
  
"He's probably bored"  
  
"That's no reason!! I will tell him to stop it right now! I am here as well but he doesn't seem to notice!"  
  
Bulma stomped over to Vegeta and tapped him on the shoulder, he turned around and eyed Bulma.  
  
"What is it woman?"  
  
"Just what do you think you are doing?"  
  
"I am drinking, can't you see?"  
  
"Yes I can see that and I don't agree, you only have eye for Samantha and that while I am your girlfriend!"  
  
"Join us then, I'm paying anyway!"  
  
"I am not going attend to a drinking contest and certainly not with tequilla! I don't even like tequilla!!"  
  
"When I am done, I will come and see you"  
  
"You better!"  
  
Bulma walked away again, back to Chichi. She didn't understand Vegeta, she was getting doubts about her being with him. But she would hang for a while longer, maybe he would come around.  
  
Bulma dropped herself on the couch next to Chichi and sighed.  
  
"What is it sweetie?"  
  
"Vegeta, he said he would come and see me when he was done with his drinking contest, to put it in short words, he will be so drunk, he won't even know who I am anymore! They are drinking fucking tequilla for fucks sake!!"  
  
"B, are you sure that you want to keep seeing him?"  
  
"Yes, I will hang on for while longer, if things don't change by then, I am going to dump him, I will not take this!"  
  
"I think your onna looks a little upset if you'd ask me" Samantha said. It was obvious she was having a drinking contest.  
  
"Hn, if she feels she is to good to sit with you she can go to hell. Besides I rather sit with you, you look really cute with those flushed cheeks and those very very sexy clothes" Vegeta said flirting to her. Obviously he was also close to his limit, or he wouldn't have admitted that to her. Not with his girlfriend so close.  
  
"Ah, is that another way to ask me for a lapdance?" Samantha liked playing games. Especailly dangerous ones.  
  
"I really think my woman woudn't like that very much" Vegeta replied sarcasticaly. "Buuut... this is a very nice slow number. How about you move that sexy ass to the music and dance with me"  
  
"Sounds good, think your onna could handle that?"  
  
"Not my problem, I already have the most sexy girl in the club" Vegeta said in a very husky voice as he leaded her to the dance floor.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"B, look at that" Chichi said pointing at the dancefloor  
  
"What the fuck!! I am so going to kill him but not now, it would be unfair to kill a man when he's drunk, he wouldn't be able to defent himself"  
  
Bulma crossed her arms and looked the other way, not wanting to see this but she couldn't help herself, she had to look. She watched the two dance and her heart was ripped to pieces, Vegeta was standing real close to Samantha and they were dancing very intimate, not the way just friends would dance with each other. Samantha was looking at him with an I want you look. Samantha said something to him but Bulma couldn't make out what, first of all, the music was too loud, second, Bulma wasn't a lipreader.  
  
Bulma felt tears coming up in her eyes, how could he do this to her.  
  
Samantha grabbed Vegeta's hips and spun him around and she started dancing in front of him. Bulma couldn't believe this, she was sure now that nobody would ever love her.  
  
Vegeta and Samantha totally forgot the world around them. They were having a very good time, if you just drank enough you didn't even notice the music they danced on was really not their style.  
  
Suddenly they were rudely interrupted. Somebody grabbed Samantha's arm and swung her away from her dance partner. She wasn't prepaired for that and the alcohol wasn't doing very much either so she lost balance and landed on Goku's lap who sat behind her on a couch.  
  
"What the hell...!" Samantha yelled and looked who had done it. She looked to the direction were she was dancing with Vegeta earlier. A very upset Bulma was yelling her head off about he didn't have respect for her and if he liked 'that bitch' more than her he sould go fuck her 'cause she wouldn't be used anymore.  
  
The person she yelled to however was totally ignoring her. Vegeta looked to Samantha and asked if she was alright.  
  
"Sure. Though I would be better if that insane onna wouldn't have thrown me on Goku's lap! You sure know how to pick them"  
  
The fact that she was ignored wasn't doing very much for Bulma's anger. She was about to explode but Vegeta beat her to it. "You will NOT hurt Samantha! We are leaving!" He turned around, walked to Samantha and helped her up. Toghether they walked to the exit. Leaving a stunned Bulma behind.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Bulma was on the verge of tears, she was also ready to kill the first person to cross her path, she still didn't believe what was going on, she didn't completely realise yet.  
  
Bulma dropped herself back on the couch and started crying, Chichi immediatly came to the rescue and tried to comfert her but it was useless, Bulma was heartbroken.  
  
"Come on B, he's not worth it, you know that, there are plenty of other guys!"  
  
"But nobody likes or loves me! I have no reason to live anymore, it is useless"  
  
"Don't say that, you know it's not true, the guy is a total bastard"  
  
Bulma started crying louder, it was unstopable and she didn't care that she was in the middle of a bar, she just let it all out.  
  
Goku was watcing it all from a distance and he really felt sorry for Bulma, she didn't deserve this, she deserved happines, she had done nothing wrong.  
  
"Pff, why did she have to go and do that?" Samantha muttered to Vegeta and that very lovely tree next to her. "How are we going to get home? I really don't think you are still able to drive"  
  
"Ehh, walk?" Vegeta opted.  
  
"Have you noticed the heels I'm walking on? And did you notice it almost took an hour to get here? I really think you will have to carry me if you want to walk. You hear that, pretty tree? He wants us to walk all the way to his house!" Samantha wasn't really stable on her 10 cm high Jimmy Choo's and bumped into Vegeta. Vegeta, not very stable himself lost his balance when she walked into him so they landed in a rather undignefied position on the sidewalk.  
  
"You mean you're going with me to my house?" Vegeta asked the girl underneath him.  
  
In answer of his question she wrapped her legs around him and pulled him closer so they were nose to nose. "Ofcourse, we aren't ready with our party for tonight right? Our drinking match is still undicided" She purred.  
  
After a few moments of just looking at each other they slowly got up and started to walk to Vegeta's house to 'finish their party-night'.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Evil: We know, we know, we promised lemon. But the chapter really is getting way to long. We promise lemon in the next chapter and hopefully we update a little sooner.  
  
Ta ta for now,  
  
~Evil and Blue Onna 


	9. The Big Disaster

Disclaimer: Not ours  
  
Evil: LEMON ALERT!!!! This is my very first lemon so please don't be cruel. Also, the lemon is NOT a B/V one, if you can't handle that you shouldn't read this. For your information, this will be a B/V. Eventually...  
  
Blue Onna: I recieved an e-mail while ago with the question who was hooking up with who. My collegue Evil already mentioned that it will be a B/V eventually but we did this because we wanted something else.   
  
Chapter 9: The Big Disaster  
  
After a long walk Samantha and Vegeta finally arrived at Vegeta's place. All the lights were off, what meant Vegeta's parents still weren't home.  
  
"Where are your parents?" Samantha asked Vegeta.  
  
"Don't know, think I heard something about a trip to Europe. But I'm not sure" Vegeta got a smirk on his face. "Why? Afraid they might walk in on private business?" He said trying to sound innocent.  
  
Samantha of course couldn't let that one slide. She walked in front of him and pressed herself to him in a not very innocent way. "I don't know what you are talking about. Can you show me?" She purred to him and looked at him with her best I-want-you look.  
  
"Don't tempt me Woman. My sweet little blue haired girl probably doesn't like it if I show you" Vegeta said to her but in the mean time he didn't push her away.  
  
"I will tempt you. Since I can feel that you do want to show me..." To prove her point she put her hands on his hips and pushed them together. She could definitely feel something through her dress and his pants.  
  
Vegeta couldn't help a little moan. That had felt really good. He wanted more...  
  
Bulma sat on the couch in tears, she couldn't believe that Vegeta just walked off with Samantha.  
  
"Is it me Chi? Did I do something wrong?" Bulma sobbed  
  
"No, it is not you, Vegeta is being the scumbag here, not you"  
  
"That is it, my life is officially over"  
  
"Don't say that B, there are plenty of other guys"  
  
"Yeah, but they are not like Vegeta"  
  
"And that is a good thing"  
  
Samantha looked at Vegeta's face when she pushed them together. What a dangerous game was before had just became serious. Vegeta's breath hitched with the contact and his beautiful black eyes showed he really wanted her now.  
  
But Samantha wasn't just going to drop to the floor and spread her legs, she was going to have a little fun first.  
  
She let go of Vegeta and moved around to the kitchen. "You want something to drink, Veggie?" Samantha said in the most casual voice she could muster.  
  
Vegeta gave a disappointed growl. But he was more than eager to play the game with her. "Don't call me Veggie, Woman" He hissed to her and followed her very closely to the kitchen.  
  
"What would you like?" Samantha asked, in the meanwhile she grabbed two glasses and went looking for a bottle of tequila.  
  
"Same as you" Vegeta replied.  
  
Samantha finally found the tequila bottle and poured two glasses.  
  
"Let's go to the living room. I'll put on some music. Do you have nice music here?" Sam asked Vegeta  
  
"No, but I have some in my room..." Vegeta purred.  
  
"Okay, you grab the bottle and I'll take the glasses, we'll just resume our party in your room." She said grabbing the glasses and moving to the stairs. Vegeta eagerly followed her.  
  
"Don't want to think about what they could be doing right now" Bulma said  
  
"Then don't and let's have some fun"  
  
Bulma's face lit up a bit  
  
"You know what? You are right, I am not going to sit here and eat my heart out while that son of a bitch is having fun!"  
  
"That's the spirit! Let's go"  
  
Bulma stood up and walked to the bar to order beer, lots of beer, she was going to get drunk tonight and not think about Vegeta.  
  
Vegeta and Samantha entered Vegeta's room. Samantha walked to the stereo to put on some nice music. When she bent over to look at the cd's next to the stereo she felt Vegeta behind her. "Do you realize your dress is too short to bend over like that?" He whispered in her ear.  
  
Samantha shot upright and whirled around. She didn't realize he was that close so suddenly they were nose to nose. "If you were a gentleman, you shouldn't have noticed, or at least pretended you didn't"  
  
"Hn, if you were anybody else I wouldn't even have bothered to look" was the smart-ass reply.  
  
Samantha turned around again and chose a cd. She put it on and turned the volume higher. His parents weren't home so they didn't have to be quiet. When she turned around she noticed Vegeta on his bed with the bottle tequila. He was watching her closely.  
  
"Come here" Vegeta said to her, mentioning her to sit next to him. She took place next to him and accepted the drink he held up for her.  
  
Bulma picked up her glass and emptied it, that was already her fourth in a very short time and since she wasn't used to drinking, she could already feel it.  
  
"Don't you think you should take it a little slow?" Chichi asked  
  
"No, I don't! Why should I?! What's the fucking point of slowing it down Chi?!!"  
  
"Jesus, sorry, didn't know you would get angry"  
  
Chichi was just about to walk away when Bulma realized her mistake. She was even screaming to her best friend.  
  
"Chi wait"  
  
"What?!"  
  
"I'm sorry, I shouldn't be yelling at you"  
  
"It's ok, I understand"  
  
"No, it's not ok, I am sorry"  
  
"Apology accepted"  
  
Bulma gave Chichi a big hug and bought her a beer. Bulma was glad she had Chichi, she could always depend on her when she was down. Sometimes Bulma was a bit jealous of Chichi, she had a great boyfriend, Bulma wanted that too.  
  
After a few more glasses of tequila the bottle was empty. They decided not to open a new one. Both couldn't handle more alcohol. They were very wasted as it was.  
  
"I feel kinda dirty from that stupid club and the long walk, I'm going to take a shower. Do you mind?" Vegeta asked Samantha.  
  
"No, go ahead. I'll just listen to some music" She said getting up from the bed to give Vegeta some room to get up.  
  
"See you later" Vegeta said to her, trying to get to the bathroom in a straight line. He almost fell over so Samantha came to the rescue. That almost led to another tumble but they found their balance just in time and they wiggled to the bathroom together.  
  
"Why don't you keep me company in the shower?" Vegeta asked with his voice thick of the alcohol.  
  
"Ehm, I really think we shouldn't do that" Samantha said, in the meanwhile concentrating very much on keeping upright.  
  
"Hn, okay, just help me with this shirt, I can't get it off"  
  
"First I'm going to remove my shoes, I can't keep my balance on these huge heels" She removed her shoes and than started with the buttons on Vegeta's shirt.  
  
"There, ready. Can you turn on the shower yourself?" Sam said sarcastically to her wasted friend.  
  
"No, you do it"  
  
Samantha let a sigh escape her lips and moved to the shower. She opened the glass doors and tried to turn on the shower without getting wet and without falling over. "Damn tequila, can't even turn on the shower properly" She muttered to herself.  
  
The moment she switched on the shower Vegeta came from behind her and pushed her and himself in the cabin.  
  
"Ahhh!!! Vegeta! What the fuck are you doing! My dress!!!!!!" She shrieked.  
  
"Shut up Woman, I'll buy you a new one" Vegeta snickered.  
  
"Why, you!!" She yelled playfully. She grabbed the showerhead and spayed the water directly in his face. "Revenge!" She said to him between her giggles.  
  
Both were now soaking wet and staring at each other. The mood was suddenly serious again as Vegeta gently placed his hand on Samantha's cheek.  
  
"Can I kiss you?"  
  
Doubt rose in Samantha's head. Should they do this? But the alcohol clouded her thoughts too much. Slowly she brought her head closer to Vegeta's who took that as a yes.  
  
"Chichi, I am too wasted, I think I should go home" Bulma said.  
  
She got off of her stool and tried to walk to the door but when she made her first step, she had to grab the bar to prevent herself from falling over.  
  
Chichi grabbed Bulma's arm to guide her to the bathroom, Bulma kneeled down in front of the toilet and immediately threw up. When she was done, she sat down on the floor with her back against the wall. Bulma closed her eyes but that was also a big mistake because she felt like she was falling into a huge black hole so she had to throw up again.  
  
"You really overdid it this time did you?" Chichi asked with a sweet voice  
  
Bulma just nodded, she was too drunk to talk.  
  
"How about I take you home?"  
  
Bulma nodded again  
  
"Come on then"  
  
Chichi reached out for Bulma so that Bulma could grab her hand. It took them both a lot of effort to get Bulma on her feet again but eventually she stood, leaning on Chichi's shoulder.  
  
Slowly the kiss got more intense and demanding. The little alarm bell's in Samantha's head completely vanished with the mind blowing kiss. After a while of exploring each other's mouths they broke apart for a deep stuttering intake of air.  
  
Vegeta looked her in the eyes and slowly moved to her ear to nib at her earlobe.  
  
"Why don't we get out of the shower? It's not cold enough to help anyway" He whispered huskily.  
  
"Uh-huh" Came the busy reply. Samantha was enjoying herself roaming her hands al over Vegeta's body. They both moaned when their mouths found each other again.  
  
Vegeta's hands moved to the back of Sam's dress to the zipper and slowly pulled it down leaving her only in her black see-through bra and thong. "Hmmm, I want you even more now...." He moaned.  
  
In the mean while Samantha lowered herself to her knees and started to undo Vegeta's pants.  
  
"I can see that" And before Vegeta could react to that he felt himself get enveloped in hot moist heaven.  
  
"Oh God..." Vegeta had to use all his strength just to keep standing. When he looked down to what his lover was doing he almost lost it. Feeling it was one thing but feeling and looking at that sight was almost too much.  
  
Samantha was busy with keeping Vegeta's hips from choking her. After a while of pleasing him she noticed the panting and the moans were increasing she decided it was enough for now. The sounds Vegeta was making because of her were arousing her and she wanted to have some more fun. She slowly released his arousal making Vegeta utter a disappointed moan.  
  
"Oh, don't worry sweetheart. I'm nowhere near ready with you-"She was cut of because Vegeta suddenly pushed her against the wall and started kissing her roughly. In the mean while he was removing her bra to cup her breasts and play with her nipples. She could feel his arousal pressed against her stomach and couldn't help but moan into his mouth.  
  
"Come on. Bedroom. Don't want to stand anymore" Vegeta informed Samantha breathlessly and grabbed her hand to get her with him.  
  
Vegeta pushed Samantha on his bed and presumed his assault on Samantha's breasts. In the mean while he tried to get her panties off. Samantha moaned and lifted her hips to help him. Vegeta brought his mouth to one nipple and started licking and sucking it slowly making his way down till he reached the magic spot causing Samantha to arch her back and grab his hair.  
  
"Stop it! I've had it with this fore-play" Samantha said getting up and pushing Vegeta on his back. "I know you want me just as bad as I want you..." She whispered in his ear as she impaled herself on him.  
  
Vegeta arched into her his eyes rolling back. Samantha gave a cry of pleasure and started to move slowly waiting for Vegeta to come out of his shock and catch up. Almost immediately she felt his hands on her hips and felt Vegeta bucking his up hard to make her go faster.  
  
"Oh, damn if I had known this I would have done it long ago" He said between pants and gasps for breath. He knew he wouldn't last much longer, it was just too damn good. Luckily Sam looked like she would come any second now.  
  
"Oh God, Vegetaaaaaah!!!!!"" Sam screamed as her world of heavenly pleasure exploded in wave of hot white extasy. Vegeta watched her as het eyes rolled back and she screamed his name in passion. He felt her tightening around him and couldn't help but follow her into oblivion.  
  
Bulma went outside as fast as she could but didn't succeed in the speedpart because of all the alcohol in her blood.  
  
Once outside, she went to her bike, she was planning on taking the lock off but was stopped by Chichi, who put a hand on her arm.  
  
"I think it's wiser if we walk" She said  
  
"But what about my bike? It will be out here all night!"  
  
"Don't worry about that, I already arranged that with the owner, he will put your bike inside when he closes up, I'll pick it up for you tomorrow."  
  
"Thanks Chi"  
  
"Come on, let's go"  
  
Chichi grabbed Bulma's arm and led her off the parkinglot.  
  
Once at home, Bulma went to her room and dropped herself on the bed. Chichi stood behind her and watched her, she felt sorry for Bulma, what would her other friends at school think of this?  
  
"B, go to bed" Chichi said  
  
"I want to call him" Bulma said not listening to what Chichi said  
  
"No, don't do that, look at you, you need rest, this can wait until tomorrow"  
  
Again, Bulma didn't listen, she fumbled with her purse to get her cellphone out. Chichi stood there, letting Bulma do whatever she wanted to do.  
  
Bulma pushed some butoons to get Vegeta's number, when she finally found it, she pushed the call button. The phone rang thrice before someone picked it up;  
  
Evil: "Hmmm?"  
  
Bulma: "Can I talk to Vegeta?"  
  
E: "I don't think that is possible" She said with a slight double tongue  
  
B: "Why not?"  
  
E: "I think I wore him out too much, he's sleeping"  
  
Bulma's eyes widened when she heard this but she was too bamboozled to react. That was probably because of the alcohol, that slowed her reactions.  
  
E: "Who is this anyway?"  
  
There was no reply  
  
E: "Hello?" Sam said a bit irritated now  
  
Samantha opened her mouth to ask who she had on the phone when Bulma hung up on her.  
  
Sam decided to call back the one she just had on the phone, whoever it was. She pushed the call button.  
  
Bulma was still dazed because of the phonecall, she was about to say something to Chichi when her phone rang.  
  
B: "Hello?"  
  
E: "It's Samantha, you just called but who the fuck are you?!"  
  
B: "Bulma!!"  
  
E: "Hey honey, did you have fun after we were gone tonight?" Sam said in her most sarcastic tone of voice, she was still pissed about the Goku's lap issue.  
  
B: "What the fuck are you talking about?! What the fuck do you mean by 'he is sleeping I wore him out to much?!?!"  
  
E: "None of your business"  
  
In the mean while Vegeta woke up from the not so friendly conversation.  
  
V: (On the background) Who are you talking to? Come back to bed. I need you to warm me up" Vegeta said drowsily, still not completely awake and not realizing the person on the other side could also hear him.  
  
E: I guess you heard him, bye bye!"  
  
Evil:  
  
I'm sorry I had to do this to the die hard B/V fans but it had to happen for the storyline. Actually I'm not sorry at all. Who doesn't want to have sex with our favorite Saiyan?:) Something else, apologies for the very extremely late update. And also very important, we said in the first chapter of this fic it was based on a real happening in blue onna's life (I just sqeezed myself in() BUT I never had sex with her boyfriend, it was BASED on a real thingy. Well that's all I guess. For the B/V's just wait, it WILL come. Next chapter will be written by me alone again. Hope to see you than and be easy with the flames okay? I do expect them for fucking with Vegeta (Literaly()  
  
Ta ta  
  
Blue Onna:  
  
Need I say more? I think not. I just hope you liked it. And don't forget to review. Untill next time!! 


	10. The Big Issue

Disclaimer: Still not ours  
  
Evil: Hello everybody, time for the next chappy. This one is written by me alone. Enjoy.  
  
Chapter 10: The Big Issue  
  
Ring....Ring  
  
Samantha woke up to the sound of Vegeta's phone. Grumbling she opened her eyes en spotted the phone right next to her.  
  
"Hello?" She practically snarled into the phone.  
  
"Good morning Sweety" The other person cheerily replied.  
  
"Mom?"  
  
"Yes honey, your daddy and I are leaving now and I wanted to know if you stayed over at Vegeta's. Just checking if you are safe, you never know these days"  
  
"Of course I'm with Vegeta, Mom. I stayed over at Vegeta's lots of times without notifying you. What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing sweety, I just had this weird feeling last night, I'll hang up now, we have to go. Have fun today sweety and give Vegeta a kiss from me, bye"  
  
"Bye mom" Sam said and hung up the phone. Didn't her mother know it was Sunday morning?!  
  
"Good morning" A dark voice said behind her. She tuned around and spotted a very naked Vegeta. Naked?! Suddenly all memories from last night came crushing back and she hurriedly gave Vegeta his part of the sheet back with a blush on her face.  
  
Vegeta chuckled. "As if you haven't seen it before" He said amused before grabbing the entire sheet wrapping it around him and moved towards the bathroom. Before closing the door behind him he turned around and stuck his tongue out to Sam who was still on the bed with nothing to cover her.  
  
"Bastard" She yelled after him. And could hear him laughing as he closed the door and turned on the shower.  
  
"I'm not going to sit here and wait till he is ready" She muttered to herself and walked to Vegeta's closet. Since her dress still was in the shower from last night and it was probably still wet she decided to grab something of him. She picked out black baggy pants with a drawstring and a white tank-top and walked to the bathroom of Vegeta's parents.  
  
20 minutes later  
  
Samantha had just finished her shower and was now in front of the mirror combing her hair.  
  
How could something like this happen? She had sex with her best friend! Best friends don't do that! Sex could totally ruin friendships; she had seen it happen before. What would she do if she lost Vegeta? She sighed as she put her hair in a high ponytail. This was definitely not her day. She looked at her reflection, Vegeta's baggy clothes, no high heels and no underwear.  
  
Definitely not her day.  
  
When she got downstairs she found Vegeta in the kitchen. Of course. Making a sandwich. She walked to the sink and poured herself a glass of water.  
  
"I didn't know you were this small" Vegeta commented when he walked past her and sat down at the table.  
  
"I don't think you ever saw me before without my high heels"  
  
A tense silence filled the air.  
  
"Vegeta? What are we going to do now?"  
  
Ring.... Ring.......  
  
"Great fucking timing" Vegeta growled as he gave his phone to Sam.  
  
"What!" She snarled in the phone  
  
"Uhm, Hi Evil. Me and the boys were wondering if we could come by, it's been a while. Could you ask Vegeta?" Goku asked timidly.  
  
"Goku wants to come by with the baka's, fine with you?" She asked Vegeta.  
  
"Fine. Half an hour, we have something to discuss" Vegeta replied between bites of his sandwich.  
  
"Did you hear him?" Sam asked Goku  
  
"Yeah. Half an hour. Are you guys at your place or Vegeta's?"  
  
"Vegeta's. Later"  
  
Samantha gave the phone back to Vegeta and looked at him.  
  
"Well?"  
  
"Well, we could stay the same as before yesterday? And just never let it happen again?"  
  
"I was hoping you would say that. What about your woman?"  
  
Vegeta rested his head on his arms "What do you think?"  
  
"I think she already knows. We could wait for her reaction and see from there" She opted.  
  
"Okay. If she knows that Chi monster will also know and we will have one hell of a day tomorrow"  
  
"We'll see, the boys will be here soon, if they know, your onna knows"  
  
half an hour later  
  
Ding dong..  
  
"I'll get it" Samantha said getting up. Happy with the distraction. Vegeta and she decided they would continue as before but it was easier said than done. There was still a lot of tension between them. She opened the door and let Goku, Krillin, Piccolo and Yamcha in.  
  
They decided they would go to the TV room. After everybody sat down Goku couldn't hold himself in anymore.  
  
"Do you want to know why I didn't bring Chi Chi?" He asked Samantha and Vegeta.  
  
"No" They answered simultaneously.  
  
"Well,"Goku continued, completely ignoring them. "It seems Bulma has this strange conviction you two had sex last night, she said something about a phone call. She isn't right is she?" He asked his two friends hopefully.  
  
"So she does know" Samantha said to Vegeta  
  
Vegeta sighed.  
  
"Guys?? You two fucked??" Yamcha asked in complete disbelieve, his mouth hanging open.  
  
"You owe me 10 bucks now Yamcha" Piccolo said with a smirk on his face.  
  
Samantha rolled her eyes at him and smirked.  
  
"Hello?! Don't you care about Bulma?" Goku was starting to get angry. Bulma was seriously upset about all of this.  
  
"No, not at all actually" Sam replied.  
  
"So, you guys want to watch a movie?" Vegeta asked trying to change the subject and failing miserably as Goku exploded.  
  
"Vegeta! You are such an ASSHOLE!! You can't just get a girlfriend and cheat on her within a WEEK!! You just don't do that!!" He yelled, his face all red from frustration.  
  
"You think I fucking planned it or something?! I didn't mean to cheat on her! It just... happened" Vegeta trailed off.  
  
"Are you going to call her?" Goku asked, he had calmed down now, he knew Vegeta reacted as if he didn't care because he didn't like talking about private business. Not because he didn't care.  
  
"I can try"  
  
"Spare yourself the humiliation; she'd try to bite your head off trough the phone. Better let Goku's onna calm her down first" Sam butted into the conversation.  
  
"Her name is Chi-"Goku tried to tell her but was cut of.  
  
"I know"  
  
"So, witch movie?" Vegeta tried again.  
  
"Pirates of the Caribbean?" (Guess who)  
  
"Again???" Everybody replied sweat dropping.  
  
"Fine. You pick something than"  
  
A few minutes later they were watching Finding Nemo.  
  
"So... Who was on top?" Piccolo casually asked.  
  
"She was" and "None of your business" were the two answers he got at the same time. Samantha threw a cushion at Vegeta. An all-out pillow fight was what followed and nobody saw if Nemo ever got back with his daddy.  
  
The next day  
  
It was Monday and it was time for the first class. Samantha and Vegeta were late. As usual. For a change they weren't arguing. When they were in front of the classroom they could hear their names very often. So they weren't surprised as all conversation stopped and all eyes went to Bulma when they entered. Even the teachers'. She sat in her chair with red puffy eyes and tried her best to give an evil glare with them. It looked kind of funny so Samantha couldn't help but snicker a little, only to be poked by Vegeta for it. They walked to the back of the classroom where two seats were empty, one next to Piccolo and one next to Goku because Chi Chi was next to Bulma.  
  
The teacher tried to do his job for 15 minutes and then gave up. The biggest rumour of the century was going on and his students really couldn't concentrate on what he was telling them. Everybody was whispering to each other except for his two problem students. They were paying attention to him. Probably for the very first time. Scary.  
  
"Okay everybody. I noticed there is some big issue here. None of you can concentrate on what I'm telling you except for the ones I don't expect to. Can somebody tell me what's going on?" He was definitely not going to miss this. Finally something more interesting than math all day.  
  
Nobody reacted. Everybody was just looking at Bulma, Samantha or Vegeta as if they were famous or something.  
  
"Fine. You are free to do whatever you want to for the rest of this class" He said giving up.  
  
Chi Chi raised her hand.  
  
"Yes miss Chi Chi?"  
  
"Can we yell?" She asked innocently.  
  
"Ehm, well, keep it down a little" The teacher replied confused.  
  
Chi Chi turned around and used this to her advantage. "GET THE HELL AWAY FROM MY BOYFRIEND!" She screamed to Samantha who was still next to Goku.  
  
Samantha gave her an evil smirk and slowly got up and walked to Vegeta where she sat down at his table.  
  
Everybody started talking to each other after that so nobody really noticed Bulma getting up and moving towards the terror twosome.  
  
Vegeta and Samantha did notice. Samantha stood up from the table and Vegeta moved next to her. This caused people to look what was going on and soon it was quiet again.  
  
Bulma stopped in front of Vegeta and slapped him on the face as hard as she could. Vegeta didn't even flinch but a red hand was imprinted on his cheek. After that she moved to Samantha and raised her hand again.  
  
"I wouldn't do that if I were you" She said in her coldest voice which send shivers upon some students spines. "I will hit you back".  
  
Bulma seemed to change her mind after that and settled for a screaming match.  
  
"How could you do this to me?" She screamed in Vegeta's face. "What did I ever do to you to deserve this? And you!" She turned her attention to Samantha. "You said you were going to treat me as a friend! Some friend you are!" She stopped for a second to calm down a little; she didn't want to cry in front of them.  
  
"I said I would treat you as a friend until Vegeta would lose his interest in you. Well, we don't need to go there, do we?" She explained calmly. It was kind of sad how the onna tried not to cry.  
  
"You are nothing but a filthy whore" Bulma said venomously.  
  
Vegeta reacted immediately; he grabbed Sam's arms and held her back. Nobody called Samantha a whore and got away with it without injury.  
  
Bulma was visibly startled by the reaction she got. Samantha resisted Vegeta for a moment before she hissed to Bulma.  
  
"Call me a whore again and I WILL hit you. Vegeta isn't always around to save you"  
  
After that she relaxed and Vegeta let go of her.  
  
"I didn't mean to hurt you Bulma" Vegeta finally spoke.  
  
"Of course not. You just needed a girlfriend for your ego but when you could get Samantha you didn't need me anymore" She said sarcastically.  
  
"It wasn't like that!"  
  
"Sure, I've seen the way you look at her. You don't look at me like that! You don't look at me with love in your eyes!"  
  
Vegeta and Samantha looked at each other confused.  
  
"That's not the kind of love you think it is, honey. That's called being best friends" Samantha told her as if she was a three year old.  
  
Bulma did not appreciate it. "Do not honey me! You should shut up! You're not the one used here!"  
  
"I already told you I didn't mean to hurt you. Now, if you want to stay mad at me for the rest of your life be my guest. I've said al I wanted to tell you. You don't want to be my girl anymore so you can stop yelling at us" Vegeta told her and hoped she would stop making a huge scene. Normally he liked making a scene but that was with Sam and he was used to her screaming. Bulma was giving him a headache. He was about to go back to his seat but Bulma wasn't finished. He stopped halfway there and turned around again. Why couldn't this annoying conversation end??  
  
"That's it? Is that all your going to say to me? You are just throwing me away for that whore! I didn't-"  
  
Suddenly Vegeta got his wish. The conversation was over.  
  
Bulma was on the floor holding her bleeding nose.  
  
"I warned you" Samantha growled at her.  
  
"Miss Depp!!! Get the hell out of my classroom!!! Mr. Ouij go with her and keep her calm! NOW!" The teacher yelled secretly very happy with all the action.  
  
Yelling could be heard from outside as Vegeta and Samantha walked away for a much needed cigarette.  
  
a few weeks later  
  
Samantha was miserable. She had to talk with Vegeta. The problem was, since the 'accident' Vegeta and her had drifted apart, they weren't as close as they used to be. She really felt horrible about that. She walked into the cafeteria and slid to a chair next to 18 and dropped her head on the table. Since the 'accident' they had gotten a little like friends. Even Bulma was somewhat taken into the group. She had noticed the way Samantha and Vegeta handled the issue and started to believe it wasn't just to mess with her and they were sorry. Samantha and Bulma weren't friends but they didn't hate each other that much anymore either.  
  
"Are you sick or something?" 18 asked her worriedly.  
  
"No, why?" Sam mumbled into the table.  
  
"Well you are wearing your baggy sports clothing, your hair is a mess and you barely have makeup on. You have to be sick to come to school like this" 18 was really worried now, she barely got any replies from Sam.  
  
"Hn"  
  
"Are you coming for a smoke?" 18 tried. That usually worked for Samantha's moods.  
  
"No. I quit smoking" Still into the table.  
  
"WHAT? When?!" 18 wasn't only worried but also shocked.  
  
"Today"  
  
"Hey Sam! We're throwing a party this weekend. Do you want to come?" Yamcha just came and hadn't invited her jet.  
  
Sam's head shot up and she smiled happily.  
  
"Sure! When? Where?" She asked enthusiastically.  
  
"Saturday night, my place"  
  
"Okay! I'll be there" She smiled sweetly at him. Yamcha looked funny at her then smiled back and then got the hell away from her. That was just too weird.  
  
"Oh, a party! I love party's" She turned to 18. "What am I going to wear? Oh, I know!...."  
  
18 stopped listening as Samantha happily babbled about her clothes. Something was wrong. Very wrong. Sam had always been unpredictable but from total apathy to extreme happiness over a silly party in two seconds flat... Scary. She checked the other faces at the table to look if they noticed to. Goku was concentrating at his food. Piccolo gave her a 'what the hell' look back, he noticed too. Krillin was staring back at her with love hearts in his eyes, Yamcha had already hurriedly took of and Vegeta was just arriving. He just looked at Sam, raised his eyebrow at how she looked but was comforted by the subject of her ranting (now on what shoes she would wear) and just rolled his eyes. Bulma and Chi Chi just labelled it as 'the Samantha hysterics' and continued their conversation.  
  
Samantha finally decided what she would wear, her favourite dress would be perfect.  
  
"Sam, I ruined that dress remember? I still have to buy you a new one" Vegeta casually informed her.  
  
She suddenly remembered what had happened to the dress and why. She dropped her head on the table again and burst into tears.  
  
Now everybody noticed.  
  
"Sam, what's wrong!" 18 panicked.  
  
"Vegeta, can I talk to you for a second?" She hiccupped.  
  
"Sure" He replied as he helped her up and led her outside.  
  
"I'm not going to miss this!" Chi Chi said as she hurriedly got up and dragged Bulma with her. "We're going for a 'smoke'"  
  
Bulma and Chi Chi arrived outside right after Sam and Vegeta.  
  
"Why did I lose you V-chan? I miss you so much" Samantha said more tears steaming down her face.  
  
"I don't now Sammy, it just needs some time I think" He tried to comfort her.  
  
"I need to tell you something..." She paused as she heard somebody behind her  
  
"She shouldn't have tried to take revenge on me by stealing my boyfriend" Bulma softly said to Chi Chi.  
  
Unfortunately Chi Chi wasn't the only one who heard her as Vegeta gave her a death glare and Samantha walked to her, her tears totally forgotten as she was extremely pissed off.  
  
"Don't fucking flatter yourself. You weren't on my mind for a second! Do you still feel yourself the victim here?! She pushed Bulma in her anger who fell over and landed on her but.  
  
"I AM the victim here! You hurt my feelings and didn't care for a second!" Bulma screamed at her.  
  
"You aren't the one whose fucking pregnant!!!" Samantha screamed back. She realized what she had said as her eyes grew big and she covered her mouth with her hand. She looked at Vegeta for a moment who was in complete shock, his mouth hanging open. Her tears began coming again. She then turned around and ran to her car.  
  
"Oh, my God" Vegeta said his voice shaking. He then got out of his daze and ran after Samantha  
  
o0o0o0o0o0o  
  
So that was it for this chapter. Did you like it? And does anybody have some feedback about the lemon in the previous chapter? I want to know if it sucked or if it was tolerable. Next Chapter will be written by Blue Onna again.  
  
Ta ta for now  
  
Evil 


End file.
